kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Drive My Car (Chapter)
, 2008 |Arc = Rich Girl Arc |Chapter = 4 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/4/page/1 |Volume = Volume 1 |Previous Chapter = Baby You Are a Rich Girl |Next Chapter = I Don't Want to Spoil the Party |Adopted = Anime Episode 3.0}} is the 4th chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Both Keima and Elsie took a peek inside Mio Aoyama's house. Mio was talking with Morita, her driver, about the current situation. Morita told Mio that after the CEO of Aoyama Corporation, who is Mio's father, passed away, the family went bankrupt and now they barely manage to make a living in this shady apartment. While Mio's mother has to tirelessly work to make money, Mio, who refused to accept being poor and existence of coins, spends four month allowance to but 100 yakisoba breads. Morita, who was indebted to the late CEO, wanted to help the family but couldn't stand Mio's arrogance anymore and decided to quit being the driver. When Mio tries to stop Morita from leaving, she notices Keima peeking at her house. Embarrassed, Mio shut herself in the house, leaving Keima stunned. Elsie, who used her hagoromo to hid in a fake trash can, wonders if Mio believes they were spying on her, in which Keima replies that he it's sure about it. However, Keima also revealed this is a huge step forward. As nobody in the school knows about the truth about Mio, this secret will be the bond that ties the two together. Elsie asked if a secret obtained from eavesdropping counts, in which Keima explained that negative impressions can be changed to positive impressions easily. Next day, Mio was waiting for Morita to drive her to school. However, he does not show up and Mio is troubled as she cannot walk to school with her shoes and she does not have enough money for a taxi. Keima shows up and offered to become her replacement driver using his bicycle. At first, Mio was disgruntled at the thought of riding on the bicycle, but Elsie used her hagoromo to change the appearance to a carriage. Mio reluctantly agreed to ride the bicycle. Several days later, the news regarding Mio's new driver has spread among the students and they were shocked when they saw the "Otamega" riding the bicicle. The students were confused as to why Mio would be riding on a bike with Keima. Mio asked Keima how many bicycle he has as he seemed to be using a different carriage every day. Keima replied that he has only one bicycle. One morning, Keima collapses on the ground in front of Mio. Mio ordered him to start pedaling, but Keima complained that the new carriage (a train's locomotive) was too big and beyond the limit of a gamer's strength. Mio was not impressed, and asked if he did not prepare the carriage himself. Not willing to wait for Keima to recover, she offers to rejuvenate him with a special trick. To Keima's horror, Mio pulls out a whip, saying that a few lashes will help him find his strength. As Mio swung the whip around, Keima runs and clinged to a nearby pole. Mio laughs, saying that she is cheering for Keima, while he tries to climb up the pole. Suddenly, Mio stopped. She drops the whip and decided to go home, saying that she does not keep company with commoners. Keima was completely exhausted, and felt like giving up. Elsie told Keima that she believes Mio is horrible, as she is poor but, pretends to be rich and while being proud of her father she hasn't offered an incense to him as a sign of respect. Keima replied that he thinks that she is a good girl, and Elsie was confused by this. Thinking that there have been plenty of events, Keima wanted one more to reach the "ending". He looks around and notices an envelope in Mio's letter box. As Keima read the party invitation found in the envelope, he declares "I can see the ending!!" Trivia *This chapter's title references "Drive My Car", a song by The Beatles. *The two girls shown on the top panel are Elchi Cargo (middle) and Rag Urao (right) from Combat Mecha Xabungle. (chapter 4, p.13) *Carriages shaped like a Zaku's head and as a interstellar locomotive were used by Keima to carry Mio. (chapter 4, p.13-14) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters